The Human In Me
by miss-spazzy
Summary: Sequel to Catch Me When I Fall. Buffy and Spike have been together for a while, but Spike had been gone for a month. When he finally comes back, he has a surprise for Buffy. Which also surprises everyone else. Angel comes in at later parts.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HUMAN IN ME  
**  
Summary: Sequel to Catch Me When I Fall. Buffy and Spike have been together for a while, but Spike had been gone for a month. When he finally comes back, he has a surprise for Buffy. Which also surprises everyone else. Angel comes in at later parts.  
  
Note: This is in Spike's and Buffy's PsOV. But Peaches- I mean Angel will have his POV in the later chapters. Thoughts are in italics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
Dedication: Thanks to everyone who read my first fic, and to Out-of-Reality for the idea of this story.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
--- Buffy's POV ---  
  
_I can't believe it. After a month of being away, Spike is finally coming back. I'm giddy with excitement. I really missed him.  
  
I was really lonely while he was gone. It's just that I've gotten used to having a man around the house. He'd bee here for six months now. He'd drive Dawn to school in the DeSoto, fixing things around the house. It was great having him around. Like we were a family.  
  
Don't get me wrong, we aren't really married or anything. We haven't even talked about that stuff yet. I loved him sure, but I'm not sure he's ready yet._  
  
_But I am a little suspicious about the whole thing. He had left home in a hurry, saying he had some things to take care of and that he would be back in a month. That would be this day. I just hope him coming back also means some answers.  
_  
I looked at the clock. 9:30 in the morning. _Where is he?_  
  
_But what if he isn't coming back?_ A nagging voice said in the back of my brain. _What if had found someone else while he was away? A bombshell vampire or something. What if he's left me? What if...  
_  
I was jammed away from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up from my chair in delight. _Omigod, he's here!_ "Dawn, could you—."  
  
"Way ahead of you, Buffy." Dawn called out, already by the door. I smiled. She missed him almost as much as I did. Almost.  
  
Dawn opened the door. I took a deep breath, prepared to see my love again. His blue eyes looking intently into mine like he could see the depths of my soul, his strong arms around me, making me feel so safe. But nothing could have prepared me to the sight that greeted me at the other side of our doorstep.  
  
--- Spike's POV ---  
  
_At last. I made it._ I was standing by Buffy's doorstep.  
  
_I will see my Buffy again. Well, I still have to explain why the bloody hell I had left so suddenly, and coming back like this, but it's worth it. And she'll be so happy once I tell her about my surprise.  
_  
I felt my back pocket and smiled. _Still there._ Then tremendous pain shot through my body. _God, does it hurt! But I'm here. I've made it.  
_  
A while back, I would never have imagined getting together with Buffy. Hell, she was the Slayer, and I was William the Bloody, a vampire. _But that changed...  
_  
Pain went through my chest and I decided I had better get inside.  
  
I knocked on the door, using the last ounce of strength I had left. I clutched the doorframe tightly. I could barely stand up.  
  
The door opened and Dawn greeted me. "Welcome back—." Then she stopped when she saw me. Her eyes wandered from my face, to my clothes. "Buffy!" she shrieked.  
  
Buffy ran over. Seeing her almost made me feel better. Her hair glinting in the sunlight. I smiled. But the pain was worse than ever.  
  
Then she screamed when she saw me. And I had a good bet it wasn't a scream of joy either.  
  
"Hi, girls," I managed to say.  
  
"Spike, what the—."  
  
Then the pain and exhaustion I experienced the past month finally took its toll. My knees buckled.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**  
  
A/N: Yay! Sequel! I worked it out pretty fast right? Anyway, what do you think happened to Spike? Where had he been all that time? What was in his pocket? Why do I ask questions whose answers I already know? But you guys just have to read the next chapter don't you? Read and review please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**THE HUMAN IN ME**  
  
Summary: Sequel to Catch Me When I Fall. Buffy and Spike have been together for a while, but Spike had been gone for a month. When he finally comes back, he has a surprise for Buffy. Which also surprises everyone else. Angel comes in at later parts.  
  
Note: This is in Spike's and Buffy's PsOV. But Peaches- I mean Angel will have his POV in the later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
Dedication: Thanks to everyone who read my first fic, and to Out-of-Reality for the idea of this story.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
--- Buffy's POV ---  
  
My excitement turned into complete horror when I saw Spike crumple on our doorstep. A barrage of thoughts ran through my mind. _What happened to him? Is he going to be alright? Where had he been?  
  
_But I just had to put my curiosity on hold for the meantime. Dawn and I carried him slowly to the couch, being absolutely careful not to hurt him.  
  
"Dawn, get some packs of blood and our first aid kit!" I said to my sister urgently.  
  
She nodded and hurriedly went to the kitchen.  
  
I sat down on the couch and looked at Spike. He was full of injuries, his face battered with cuts and bruised. I fondled with his hair, now disheveled, covered in dirt and grime. Blood stained his tattered clothes.  
  
I started to cry softly. "Don't leave me, Spike... Please..." I whispered. "I don't know what I'll do without you..."  
  
Dawn came back with the kit. "Just heating the blood." Then she saw me crying. "He is fine, right?" she asked me softly.  
  
I wiped my tears away and managed a smile. "I hope so, Dawnie. I hope so..."  
  
--- Spike's POV ---  
  
I_ was in the woods. It was nighttime. I looked around. What the bloody hell... Where's Buffy!?  
  
I ran, not really sure a where I was going. Have to find Buffy... have to find her...  
  
Then a woman's cry filled the air. Buffy!  
  
I ran towards the direction. What's happening? Why am I here? Then I saw that I was headed for the cliff, where Buffy tried to kill herself before. I tried to gameface, but I couldn't.  
  
There she was, Buffy, standing at the edge. But before I could say anything, she jumped.  
  
I ran like mad towards the cliff, hoping to grab hold of her. I lunged forward, and barely managed to grab her hand. But I was struggling.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy cried out.  
  
Then my grip failed me.  
  
"Spike!" she scremed as her hand slipped off mine. She plummeted to the edge.  
  
"Buffy!" I shouted, tears rolling down my face. But she was gone.  
_  
--- Buffy's POV ---  
  
"Buffy!" Spike suddenly screamed as I was cleaning his wounds. He shuddered violently.  
  
I panicked. "Spike, what is it?" _What's happening...  
_  
He opened his eyes. "Buffy..." he said weakly.  
  
I stared into his blue eyes which were filled with fear. "Yes, Spike, I'm here..." I said softly.  
  
Buffy! You're alive! I thought you were—." He sat up suddenly. "Oww!" he cried in pain.  
  
"You have to take it easy, Spike." I said softly. "You're hurt badly." I slowly laid him back on the couch. "Dawn, get the blood from the kitchen."  
  
She nodded and quickly went to the kitchen.  
  
"I was dreaming, Buffy..." Spike said, voice filled with fear. "I dreamt we were back at the cliff. But things went differently. I didn't get to save you. I broke my promise..."  
  
"Shh... It's ok... It was just a dream. It wasn't real." I said soothingly, planting him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Are you sure?"

"I promise. Now let be get back to cleaning your wounds."

His face relaxed and sighed. "My Slayer, always was the caring one." He stroked my hair.

I smiled at him. Maybe he was going to be okay.

--- Spike's POV ---  
After Buffy finished tending my wounds, I decided that this was it. _It's the right time to tell her._ My palms started to sweat nervously. "Uh, Buffy?"  
  
She turned and smiled at me. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I... uh... have to tell you something." I was getting nervous by the minute.  
  
"Oh, you mean you're going to tell me why you were gone? Well, I did want to know why you just left like that, without even explaining but I could wait. No need to rush things. Just make sure you have a pretty good excuse," she said and handed me the mug given to her by Dawn.  
  
I gulped and look at the mug's contents. Blood. I shook my head in disbelief. _I can't believe she hasn't noticed yet. God, she is daft sometimes. Makes me love her even more...  
_  
"That isn't it. And I DO have a good reason, pet." I said. "This is more important. I need to tell you now." I insisted.  
  
"Oh alright," she sighed and took a seat next to me.  
  
I took a deep breath. _This is it, Spike. The moment of truth.  
  
_I tried to sit up. Then there was pain again. I groaned loudly.  
  
Buffy, concerned, tried to help me. "Spike—."  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." I said dismissively. _No point in her getting worried. Will just spoil the moment.  
_  
Then I knelt down on one nee in front of her, ignoring the pain that shot up my right leg.  
  
I took out the velvet box from my back pocket and opened it. Inside was an engagement ring. For Buffy.  
  
I looked at her. Her mouth was open, gaping at me.  
  
"Figure I'd try to do this the old fashioned way." I said sheepishly as she looked on in shock.  
  
I took her hand and slowly put the ring on her finger. "Buffy Summers," I said. "Will, you marry me?"  
  
--- Buffy's POV ---  
  
I gaped at Spike, not moving, still in shock by what he had just asked me. _He had asked me to marry him._ That was the question I had been waiting for him to ask for a long time.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was all over Spike, hugging him "Yes, Spike! I will!" I squealed, kissing him.  
  
"Hey, hey. Easy now. Injured bloke, here." He said laughing.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
He sighed. "Phew, good thing that one's over." He laid back down on the couch, exhausted from his efforts.  
  
I looked at the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful. _I was soon going to be married to Spike. It was a dream come true.  
_  
But he has to get better first. I sighed and ran my hands lightly on his chest, wishing that I could somehow take away all his pain.  
  
That's when I felt something. Something that I knew shouldn't have been there. I put my hand on his chest. There it was. Thump thump. I dropped my hand. _Could it be—  
_  
I jumped back, taken aback by what I just found out. "S-s-spike!" I stammered. "Y-your heart. I-it's---"  
  
He grinned at me. "Oh, that. Yeah. Surprised you didn't find out sooner."  
  
I gasped loudly. _Oh my... Then that means..._  
  
"Yeah!" he said, grinning wider at my astonished face. "I'm human again.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
A/N: Ooh. An unexpected twist there. I've always wanted Spike to become human, figured he'd been doing enough stuff for him to be one, with loving Buffy and helping her and all that. A dream come true for me. And Angel will be back. Just wait. But I'm sorry to say I won't be ablt to update as fast as I used to, because school is starting tomorrow. So I only get to update during weekends. But I'll try to get two chapters done each week, so at least I can upload two chapters during Saturdays alrighty? Ok! Read and review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**THE HUMAN IN ME**  
  
**Summary:** Sequel to Catch Me When I Fall. Buffy and Spike have been together for a while, but Spike had been gone for a month. When he finally comes back, he has a surprise for Buffy. Which also surprises everyone else. Angel comes in at later parts.  
  
**Note:** This is in Spike's and Buffy's PsOV. But Peaches- I mean Angel will have his POV in the later chapters. Thoughts are in italics.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own squat.  
  
**Dedication:** Thanks to everyone who read my first fic, and to Out-of-Reality for the idea of this story.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
**--- Buffy's POV ---**

"Spike's human?!" Xander said in disbelief. "As in a living, breathing, non- bloodsucking human human?"  
  
I nodded. "Yup." I was still in a bit of shock from it myself. _But it's so great! Finally, we could settle down and have a normal life and...  
_  
"But Buffy," Giles said while cleaning his glasses rapidly. "Why? How on earth did this happen?"  
  
I sighed. _Leave it to these guys to burst my bubble. Might as well tell them the whole story then._ "Well, remember when Spike left about a month ago? Well, it turns out that he went to Africa, to see a demon there, a demon who fulfills your desires or something like that --"  
  
"A Sograt Demon," Giles interrupted suddenly. "But it was thought to be nothing but a myth since—"  
  
I cleared my throat loudly.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Um, go right ahead."  
  
I nodded. "Anyway, he went there to prove his worth to me or something like that, which was stupid really, because I already knew how much he meant to me and I already do love him so much and he didn't have to act all knightly and stuff—"  
  
"Uh, Buffy?" Willow piped up. "Your point?"  
  
I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I got caught up in the moment. So the demon gave him a real hard time. But because he's the "Big Bad" as he said, he survived, well, barely, I can say. But of course he would, being all vampirey and all that. So the demon granted his wish. To be human. And –" Then I stopped, deciding that I would leave out the whole proposing thing for later. "And now he's back," I added for good measure.  
  
"Wow..." Willow breathed.  
  
"Wait a minute," Giles said. "Does that mean that his power, not to mention his vampire weaknesses, are gone?"  
  
"Well yes, but –"  
  
"Wohoo! I soo get to beat him up now!" Xander shouted.  
  
I glared at him for the umpteenth time. "First of all, no one beats up Spike while I'm here. Well, except me anyway. Second, his demonic strength may be gone, but hello? He's been fighting for like what, a couple of centuries? Surely that did his body some good. So yes, he's still strong. Really." I stressed the last word to Xander, who looked more than a little disappointed.  
  
"Does that mean he's not mortal anymore?" Willow said.  
  
"Well... yeah, but it's a good thing really," I said happily. "Now he can do normal stuff, like eat, breathe, plus he can go out in sunlight now!"  
  
"Well, Spike already did those things even before he became human, aside from going out in daylight of course, so there's not much difference," Anya said a matter-of-factly. "Your sex life will get better though."  
  
"Well then, guess we'll have to do that soon, eh luv?" a voice said behind me.  
  
I turned around and grinned at Spike, who was looking considerably better. "Hey, you. Feeling better."  
  
He smirked. "Yeah, still feels a bit wonky though. Chest thumpin' and all that. Not to mention the shock I had when I looked at the mirror in the loo. God, does my hair look awful."  
  
"Could have told you that ages ago!" Xander shouted.  
  
"For once, Harris, I'll let that slide. I'm in a good mood." He winked at me, sending shivers down my spine.  
  
"I can see that, Spike. Loving the aura." Willow said, eyeing Spike. "And Buffy's too. Man! You two are on fire!"  
  
I blushed and looked at Spike, who had the faintest bit of red in his cheeks. _So cute..._ Then he looked at me, then I nodded. _We can't keep it a secret any longer_.  
  
I took a deep breath. _Here goes._ "Um, guys? There's something else I – me and Spike – have to tell you."  
  
---Spike's POV---  
  
My palms began to sweat, my heart beating rapidly like I've just ran a bleedin' marathon. _God, it'll take a while to get used to this again.  
_  
I looked at Buffy's friends _– who would technically be my friends, God permit –_ who stared back at us expectantly.  
  
"Buffy and I –" I started.  
  
"Me and Spike –" Buffy said at the same time.  
  
I stopped and grinned at her. "Let me lady do the honors."  
  
She smiled nervously at me.  
  
_C'mon, pet. You can do this._  
  
She took another deep breath. "Guys... me and Spike... are engaged."  
  
No one spoke. Tension filled the room. _What, aren't you blokes gonna say anything?_  
  
Then Anya let her breath out in a whoosh. "Finally! Took you long enough! Congratulations!" She hugged Buffy and me without any hesitation.  
  
I _usually dislike this demon girl, well, ex-demon, but at that moment, she was my favorite girl in the world.  
_  
Well, until Red stepped forward. "Congratulations too! That's great! I mean, wow, I mean..." She shrugged, at loss for words, and hugged me and Buffy. _Boy, my heart took a leap. Two down.  
_  
I looked at Buffy, who seemed to have relaxed a little. _So far so good.  
_  
"Well," Giles said finally. "This is a surprise, and a bit sudden really. But I guess, you have earned our trust Spike." He turned to me. "And I couldn't think of anyone better who can handle Buffy's, er, mood swings." He winked.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy screamed and hugged Giles.  
  
I grinned. _The Watcher isn't that bad after all._  
  
Then I raised my eyebrow. Someone was missing... My eyes zeroed in on Harris, who had been pretty silent all this time. The ponce was practically frozen solid.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say anything, Xander?" Buffy said, cringing as if already knowing what was coming.  
  
"M-married?!" Xander finally sputtered, eyed bulging, nostrils flaring. The wanker looked comical really, and if it wasn't a serious situation I would've been rolling on the floor. "Are you guys serious? A vampire and a slayer? Are you out of your minds?!"  
  
"Um, human here?" I waved my hands at his face. "Blood and oxygen now running through my arteries as we speak?" _God, is this guy slow.  
_  
"Yeah, well, you're still... argh!" he shouted, frustrated. "That's not the point anyway!"  
  
"Then what is your point exactly?!" Buffy cried out exasperatedly.  
  
"IF you two are going to get marries, I won't be any part of it!" He said angrily. "And there's nothing that you can say or do that is going to make me change my mind!"  
  
--- 6 months later... ---  
  
"Do you, Elizabeth Anne Summers, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Buffy, looking enchanting and radiant in her wedding dress, shimmering and sparkling with small heart shaped diamonds at the skirt's trimming, with the train almost as long as the whole aisle, with small white flowers in her hair, glanced at Xander, the best man, who gave her a thumbs up sign.  
  
She looked at Dawn, her maid-of-honor, who squealed happily.  
  
She looked at her friends, at the front pew. Willow, grinning and waving. Giles, blowing his nose loudly on some tissue.  
  
She looked at the man in front of her, her true love, looking handsome and dashing in his tuxedo, his then-platinum-now-golden-blonde hair contrasting sharply but tastefully with the black. She looked at his face, the face of the man who once an enemy, then a friend, then a lover. The face of the man she was going to spend her life with forever.  
  
God did that sound great. "I do," Buffy finally said.  
  
"William Arquett," the priest said (earning gasps from the guests who have not yet learned of Spike's real name, which was not written in the invitations). "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
William, Spike, looked intently at the woman in front of him, his blue eyes searching her. He smirked, as if seeing something visible to him alone. "I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
"Gladly," Spike said cockily and took Buffy in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her, then stopped when he was just millimeters away.  
  
"You sure you'll be able to stop once I start kissing you, luv?" he said teasingly, not moving his face away.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just kiss me already!" she said.  
  
He kissed her softly, and they were lost in their own world, a world only existing for the two of them, oblivious to the cheers and claps of the guests.  
  
Life was going to be peaceful... not! In the Hellmouth? Get real! This is just the beginning of a whole new story...

**END OF CHAPTER**  
  
A/N: This IS the end of this fic, but there's still a continuation! Sorry if I didn't put Angel like I planned to, I promise he'll be in the fic next to this! It's entitled, The Truth My Parents Told Me, where B and S already have a kid, and Angel comes back. So don't get mad at me. Will upload the first chappie as soon as possible. R & R guys!!!


End file.
